Scotland: Sessions
This aim of this page is to list sessions by artists from, formed or based in Scotland. Years indicate recording dates; for further details, see linked artist pages. Please add more information if known. A *AC Acoustics: (5 sessions, 1994-2002) *Adventures In Stereo: (1 session, 1994) *Aerogramme: (3 sessions, 2000-03) *Bill Aitken: (1 session, 1985) *Altered Images: (3 sessions, 1981-83) *APB: (2 sessions, 1982-83) *Aphrodisiacs: (2 sessions, 2002-4) *Appendix Out: (1 session, 2001) *Arab Strap: (3 sessions, 1997-2000) *Associates: (2 sessions, 1981-82) B *Ballboy: (5 sessions, 2000-03) *Belle & Sebastian: (4 sessions, 2001-03) *Biffy Clyro: (1 session, 2004) *Big Country: (1 session, 1983) *Bis: (3 sessions, 1996-98) *Boards Of Canada: (1 session, 1998) *Boots For Dancing: (3 sessions, 1980-82) *Bourgie Bourgie: (1 session, 1984) *Boys Of The Lough: (7 sessions, 1972-78) *Broccoli: (2 sessions, 1995-1998) *Scott Brown: (1 session, 1996) C *Cado Belle: (1 session, 1976) *Camera Obscura: (5 sessions, 2001-2004) *Cocteau Twins: (4 sessions, 1982-84) *Ivor Cutler: (22 sessions, 1969-1998) D *Dawn Of The Replicants: (4 sessions, 1997-2002) *Degrassi: (2 sessions, 2001-02) *DJ Twitch: (1 session, 2003) *Donovan: (2 sessions, 1968) *Delgados: (8 sessions, 1995-2004) *Del Amitri: (2 sessions, 1984-85) *Dog Faced Hermans: (1 session, 1987) E *Endgames: (2 sessions, 1981-82) F *Fire Engines: (2 sessions, 1981) *Finitribe: (3 sessions, 1985-98) G *Gallagher & Lyle: (1 session, 1973) *Dick Gaughan: (3 sessions, 1973-77) *Ron Geesin: (7 sessions, 1968-77) *Davy Graham: (1 session, 1968) H *High Fidelity: (4 sessions, 1998-2001)Ken Garner credits two of the sessions to Sean Dickson. *Humblebums: (1 session, 1970) I *Incredible String Band: (12 sessions, 1967-2000) J *Jesus And Mary Chain: (5 sessions, 1984-89) *Josef K: (2 sessions, 1981) *JSD Band: (7 sessions, 1972-74) K *Kaisers: (1 session, 1995) L *Leopards: (2 sessions, 1997-98) *Little Red Duffle Coats (1 session, 1980) *Lulu: (1 session, 1967) M *Billy Mackenzie: (1 session, 1983) *John Martyn: (7 sessions, 1968-78) *Meat Whiplash: (1 session, 1985) *Frankie Miller: (5 sessions, 1973-78) *Mogwai: (5 sessions, 1997-2003) *Motorcycle Boy: (1 session, 1987) N *Nazareth: (2 sessions, 1972-73) *Nectarine No. 9: (5 sessions, 1993-2002) *Rab Noakes: (5 sessions, 1972-78) O *Orange Juice: (2 sessions, 1980-81) *Orchids: (2 sessions, 1990-94) P *Pastels: (3 sessions, 1984-99) *Positive Noise: (2 sessions, 1980-81) *Primal Scream: (2 sessions, 1985-86) Q * R *Revillos: (2 sessions, 1980-81) *Rezillos: (2 sessions, 1977-78) S *Scars: (2 sessions, 1980-81) *Secret Goldfish: (2 sessions, 1997-99) *Shamen: (4 sessions, 1986-1991) *Shop Assistants: (3 sessions, 1985-86) *Simple Minds: (2 sessions, 1980-2) *Skids: (5 sessions, 1978-80) *Sluts Of Trust: (1 session, 2004) *Sophisticated Boom Boom: (3 sessions, 1981-1982) *Soup Dragons: (2 sessions, 1986) *Spare Snare: (3 sessions, 1995-2001) *Stealers Wheel: (5 sessions, 1970-75) *Al Stewart: (7 sessions, 1968-74) *Strawberry Switchblade: (2 sessions, 1982-85) *Stretchheads: (1 session, 1991) *Stone The Crows: (4 sessions, 1969-72) *Sutherland Brothers Band: (1 session, 1972) The two Sutherland brothers, who were from Aberdeenshire, also had sessions as part of Sutherland Brothers & Quiver. T *Talisker: (1 session, 1976) *Teenage Fanclub: (2 sessions, 1990-94) *Tigerstyle: (1 session, 2003) U *Urusei Yatsura: (3 sessions, 1995-97) V *Champion Doug Veitch: (2 sessions, 1984-86) *Visitors: (3 sessions, 1980-82) W *Wake: (1 session, 1983) *Writing On The Wall: (2 sessions, 1968-71) X * Y *Yummy Fur: (2 sessions, 1995-98) Z * 0-9 * References Category:Sessions Category:Lists